


When everything is too much

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнус понимает, что что-то не так, как только Алек переступает порог квартиры. По тому, как тот бросает ключи в корзину у двери, едва попадая в цель, по тому, как стягивает с себя кожаную куртку. Словно каждое движение требует титанических усилий, заранее просчитано и отрепетировано. Когда Алек поднимает на него взгляд, Магнус замечает пустоту в его потускневших глазах, и она ему совсем не нравится.





	When everything is too much

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When everything is too much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358212) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Магнус понимает, что что-то не так, как только Алек переступает порог квартиры. По тому, как тот бросает ключи в корзину у двери, едва попадая в цель, по тому, как стягивает с себя кожаную куртку. Словно каждое движение требует титанических усилий, заранее просчитано и отрепетировано. Когда Алек поднимает на него взгляд, Магнус замечает пустоту в его потускневших глазах, и она ему совсем не нравится.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, дорогой, - произносит он, когда Алек сокращает разделяющее их расстояние. Магнус встает на носочки, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах нежный, неторопливый поцелуй. Всего лишь ласковое касание сомкнутых губ, простая демонстрация любви и привязанности. И Алек обмякает в его руках, издает тихий стон облегчения, даже не осознавая этого.  
  
\- Выглядишь жутко уставшим, - Магнус проводит рукой по его темным волосам, пальцы слегка царапают кожу. Алек льнет к нему, будто изголодавшись по прикосновениям, и сердце Магнуса рвется на части. – Почему бы тебе не пойти и принять ванну, а потом ляжем спать пораньше, м?  
  
Кивнув под его рукой, Алек на секунду прижимается к его лбу своим, а затем отстраняется и идет в ванную. Слушаться Магнуса легко, в его просьбах не нужно сомневаться. Голову начинает заполнять белый шум, то, что ему так отчаянно необходимо после прошедшего дня.  
  
Магнус делает пару коротких звонков, чтобы перенести назначенные на сегодняшний вечер встречи с клиентами. Они все не настолько важны, чтобы нельзя было подождать. Если кому-то не нравится… что ж. Могут найти себе другого верховного мага, всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Когда Магнус возвращается к Алеку, парень уже отмокает в ванне, погрузившись в обжигающе горячую воду по самую шею. Он выглядит чуть более расслабленным, словно вот-вот заснет, но Магнус знает – Алек для этого слишком на взводе. Магнус садится на край ванны, закатывает рукава и легонько толкает Алека, пока тот не наклоняется вперед. Затем берет мягкую ткань и начинает тереть ему спину, двигаясь от основания шеи. Сковывающее плечи Алека напряжение потихоньку уходит, и его бьет дрожь.  
  
\- Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось? – Спрашивает маг, с помощью ткани бережно омывая теплой водой напряженные мускулы. Алек издает короткий, рваный звук, тем самым показывая, что не в настроении вести беседы.  
  
\- Александр, - произносит Магнус, его голос по-прежнему тихий и ласковый, но в интонации появляются металлические нотки, отчетливо дающие понять, что так просто он не отступит, - это была вовсе не просьба.  
  
Алек вздрагивает, дергаясь всем телом и расплескивая воду. Магнус успокаивающе кладет ладонь ему на затылок, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - наконец, бормочет Алек, свернувшись клубком и опустив голову на колени. Магнусу больно видеть его таким. – Я, правда, не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Магнус вздыхает.  
  
\- Ладно. На сегодня я уступлю. Но не думай, что я забуду – мы поговорим об этом, когда тебе станет лучше, - сообщает ему Магнус, ободряюще сжав плечо. – Наклони назад голову, милый. Я помою тебе волосы.  
  
Позже, после ванны, когда они лежат в кровати, Алека трясет. Магнус не спрашивает его, что случилось и чем помочь. Он прекрасно знает, что ему нужно. Чего именно он хочет, когда давление становится невыносимым. Когда Клэйв запрашивает слишком много, когда все вокруг Алека только требуют, требуют и требуют, и Алек рассыпается на сотню осколков, пытаясь угодить _каждому_. Он верный солдат, послушный сын, ярый защитник – но иногда все это просто _выше его сил_.  
  
Магнус целует его медленно, поцелуй требовательный и властный. И Алек со вздохом открывается навстречу, полностью подчиняясь. Его сносит напором, Магнус сам задает темп, и это восхитительно.  
  
\- Подними руки, - шепчет Магнус, отстранившись. Алек даже не задумывается, руки сами скользят вверх к изголовью, срабатывает мышечная память. Магнус в ответ улыбается. – Всегда такой послушный. Спасибо, дорогой.  
  
Алек снова дрожит, но теперь это приятная дрожь, Магнусу она нравится гораздо больше. Он накрывает ладонью его скрещенные запястья, удерживая так, пока целует, смакуя тот факт, что Алек _не сопротивляется_. Затем призывает синюю шелковую ленту и сам связывает его руки, прочно фиксируя в этой позиции.  
  
\- Проверь, не слишком ли туго, - просит Магнус, и, подергав узел, Алек удовлетворенно кивает. – Отлично.  
  
Они уже столько раз это делали, что Магнусу не нужно спрашивать, чего Алек хочет – он знает и с радостью готов ему это дать. Алек в любом случае переходит к невербальному общению, пока Магнус разбирает его на части, а затем собирает заново – кусочек за кусочком.  
  
Слова льются из Магнуса непрерывным потоком. Он знает, что звук его голоса приносит в разум Алека покой, вымывая оттуда все остальные мысли. Он говорит Алеку, как тот прекрасен без одежды. И ему нравится смущенный румянец, что растекается по лицу парня вниз на шею и грудь. Нахваливает издаваемые Алеком прелестные звуки, когда наклоняется и лижет его сосок, поощряет заполняющие комнату стоны, когда заглатывает его член до самого основания.  
  
Магнус внимателен к словам, всегда выбирает их осторожно. Малейший намек на издевку, и Алека в считаные секунды швырнет из позитивного настроя в жуткую тревогу. Магнус выучил это на собственном горьком опыте. Боль тоже под строжайшим запретом, разве что приятная, терпимая боль. Легкий, игривый шлепок по заднице, ласковый укус в загривок, дразнящее покручивание соска – идеальное балансирование на грани между удовольствием и дискомфортом – в умеренных количествах все это допустимо.  
  
В таком состоянии Алеку не хочется, чтобы его унижали или причиняли боль, он хочет, чтобы его любили, лелеяли и ценили. То, чего ему так долго не доставалось. Он вкладывает в руки Магнуса свою веру, любовь, душевное равновесие, полный контроль над собой. Каждый подобный раз для него – испытание на доверие, прыжок в неизвестность.  
  
И Магнус никогда бы не стал злоупотреблять данной ему над сердцем Алека властью. От одной только мысли, что он может это сделать, пусть и невольно, у него сводит живот. Он чувствует потребность утешать, купать этого милого, искреннего, _удивительного_ парня в бесконечном потоке внимания и заботы.  
  
\- У тебя прекрасно получается, любимый, - шепчет Магнус Алеку в ухо. Алек двигает бедрами, насаживаясь на два пальца Магнуса, стонет, когда они упираются ему в простату каждый третий или четвертый толчок. – Ты такой красивый сейчас. Как думаешь, сможешь принять еще один?  
  
Алек в ответ лишь кивает, а затем хватает ртом воздух и тихонько стонет, когда Магнус проталкивает внутрь третий палец. Все такое горячее, влажное, восхитительно развратное. Голос Магнуса заполняет его голову, обволакивая мысли подобно множеству слоев густой ваты, мягко и бережно.  
  
\- Ты такой хороший мальчик, Александр, - оседающие шепотом на его коже слова звучат довольно, удовлетворенно и гордо. И Алек стонет протяжно, чувствуя, как они проникают в самое сердце и согревают его изнутри. Он весь горит, но это приятный, желанный жар.  
  
Алек забывает об Институте, об угрозе надвигающейся войны и об отправленном им патрульном отряде, что попал в засаду и едва не погиб. Забывает об охотнике, лишившимся из-за этого ноги. Забывает о терзающем его чувстве вины (пусть рациональная часть его мозга и твердит ему, что он не мог этого предвидеть) и о подавляющем чувстве провала, от которого его буквально выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
Под тяжестью голоса Магнуса все это тает, оставляя ему безмятежность, пустоту и готовность быть наполненным любовью и обожанием, что ощущаются в каждом слове, просачивающемся ему прямо в душу.  
  
\- Ну же, прекрасный мой, - Магнус целует его, и единственное, на что способен Алек, – скулить ему в рот, не в силах произнести хоть слово. Магнус безжалостно трет его простату, и какая-то часть Алека – та, что еще способна думать – понимает, что он так долго не продержится.  
  
\- Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, - Магнус вталкивает пальцы глубже, если это вообще возможно, подушечки так восхитительно давят на стенки. Алек выгибается дугой, ощущая, как вдоль позвоночника пробегают электрические разряды. – Сейчас. Давай.  
  
Разве может Алек не подчиниться?  
  
Алек приходит в себя от щелчка, с которым магия заставляет исчезнуть тугие путы над головой. Руки Магнуса разминают его запястья, восстанавливая кровоток. Алек уверен, там остались следы, но ничего такого, что не исчезло бы само через пару часов.  
  
Магнус притягивает его ближе, укладывая голову себе на грудь, и Алек млеет в его объятиях.  
  
\- Ты был великолепен, Александр, - голос Магнуса звучит гордо и счастливо, заставляя Алека тоже испытывать из-за этого радость, покачиваясь на волнах спокойного, теплого океана пустоты, что заполняет сейчас его разум. – А теперь спи, любимый.  
  
Алек мягкий и податливый, в его теле нет ни намека на сковывающее его ранее напряжение, страх, сожаление и беспокойство отступили на время. Магнус понимает, что его проблемы не исчезли как по волшебству, но они могут разобраться с ними утром.  
  
Когда Алек засыпает, его мысли по-прежнему окутывает блаженная пустота, в спальне царит тишина и умиротворение, а сердцебиение Магнуса отдается устойчивым ритмом в его ушах.


End file.
